The invention pertains to non-rise faucets of the type shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,601 which issued Jan. 29, 1974 and entitled Non-Rise Valve for Faucets or the like; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,951 which issued Nov. 4, 1975 for Hot and Cold Walter Mixing Valve, and wherein the elongated cartridge has a disc valve member at its lower end which forms a valve with apertures in the shank body. These stems must be accurately positioned within the shank so as to provide proper sealing engagement therewith. At the same time, the stem must be readily and easily removed for replacement of the o-rings or repair of other parts and for cleaning thereof.
These faucet assemblies must often be coupled together to serve a single spout and such assembly must be accomplished in an easy manner, notwithstanding the tolerances and exact distances which must be maintained between the separate faucets and their mounting, for example, in the cabinet or counter top. Thus, it is highly desirable to be able to assemble the shank with one another and with the center spout in an easy manner and without special tools. Once the shanks are assembled to the central spout, there is no reason to disassemble them, because of the lack of relative movement between the parts.